


Marjorie and Amy Oneshots

by yellowdagger



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: F/F, all the rest of them are in here, but obviously this story is mainly about the two of them, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowdagger/pseuds/yellowdagger
Summary: A series of unrelated, but sometimes related, not in order, also multiple scenarios of the same situation oneshots about this couple.





	1. Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idiot Colleagues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one is going to read this, and that's fine. but for some reason i fell in love with this ship and it will not leave my head, so here we are.

They had been dating for over a year.

The people in Selina’s camp were so self-absorbed that they had been dating for over a year and not one of them had noticed on their own. It wasn’t until Amy had announced it to Sue when they were out shopping for Marjorie’s engagement ring that any of them learned about it, and Amy had to explain to Sue that they were there shopping for a ring to propose to her girlfriend. No one else had even made any kind of acknowledgement that something was very clearly going on between them, even though Amy was not as accessible as she once was because she was spending more time with Marjorie and more time away from work. Amy figured that would be a red flag the first time it happened, when Selina had expected Amy to stay late and work on something that wasn’t the least bit urgent and Amy had told her that she couldn’t because she had something else to do. And it did ping Selina’s attention, but then her and Dan made a joke about Amy having a date and laughed it off, and Amy rolled her eyes and left the office. That happened more and more frequently, Amy moving away from her compulsive workaholicism and while it threw her co-workers off, none of them thought to inquire as to what she was doing and why, all of a sudden, she had things other than work to do. Amy and Marjorie came into work together (when possible), left together (when possible), had lunch together and spent a lot of time talking to and texting each other. They had been together for over a year, living together for over four months (Amy had taken a rare day off to move in with her, and even that wasn’t enough of a flag for them) and when Mike had asked her about an incident that happened in the area she used to live in, she had casually mentioned that she had moved but it didn’t cross any of their minds to ask her where or why she had moved.  


It took months for any of them to acknowledge anything about their closeness and it was a casually asked question from Sue that she was clearly not very invested in. 

“Do you two carpool or something? You usually come in and leave together.” Sue says as she straightens her paperwork. The question is asked in such a blasé tone that that Amy doesn’t even realize that Sue is talking to her at first despite them being the only two in the room at the moment. 

“What?” Amy snaps in her usual defensive tone, briefly confused as to what Sue was talking about as she watches Marjorie disappear behind the door to the hall. 

“You and the Secret Service Agent.”

“Oh, me and Marjorie? Yeah we-”

“Amy, thank god!” Selina exclaims as she comes rushing into the room and cutting her off. Amy and Sue’s short conversation comes to an abrupt end and Amy finds herself oddly disappointed that the only opportunity that she had to talk about her relationship with the one colleague she actually liked was immediately quashed. Amy goes about her day and the topic is not brought up again.

Sue gives her a curious glance as Amy walks into Selina’s office but makes no move to continue the conversation and Amy doesn’t force the issue, figuring that if they hadn’t noticed already that they weren’t concerned about what was going on with her and they would notice when they paid even the smallest bit of attention to her. 

They hadn’t been hiding their relationship by any means, both of their families and friends know about it, but Amy had been curious as to how long it would take for her colleagues to notice and they had both agreed that they would be well into marriage before any of them realized. It had been a joke at the time, but as the days went on it was beginning to look more and more realistic. 

In a couple of instances, someone would get close to asking something meaningful, something that could lead them to the realization, to the knowledge of their relationship but they never quite got there. At one point, Mike McLintock looks over her shoulder at her phone as she texts Marjorie and asks her who she’s texting even though her name is very clearly at the top of the screen and he can very easily read her messages at the angle he’s at. Amy doesn’t answer his dumb question, instead she slowly turns her head and glares at Mike until he lifts his hands in surrender and slides to the other end of the couch. 

At the end of the same day that Sue had inquired if they carpooled, Sue and Amy leave the office together, making inconsequential small talk. Marjorie stands at the end of the hall waiting patiently for Amy and looks towards them as she hears them approaching. Marjorie gives Sue a nod of her head and Sue responds in kind, bidding them both a good night before shooting Amy an intrigued glance. Amy just shrugs and gives Marjorie a smile as she reaches her, holding out her hand so Marjorie can intertwine their fingers. 

They talk about their day on the drive home and Amy mentions that Sue had come close to asking the right questions about them but the conversation was ended prematurely. 

“What did she ask?” Marjorie questions.

“Just if we carpooled since she noticed that we come in and leave together. She didn’t bring it up again though, so nothing came of it.”

Marjorie laughs, endlessly amused at the obliviousness of Amy’s colleagues. She had known that if any of them noticed anything it would be Sue Wilson, as she was often the only one paying any kind of attention to things that the others didn’t even think about. But seeing as how she had still not caught on to their relationship, there was little to no hope for the rest of them.  


They make it home and Amy kicks off her heels, drops her purse onto a chair, pulls Marjorie to her by the lapels of her suit jacket and kisses her soundly on the mouth.

“Take me to bed.” She demands softly and Marjorie is more than happy to comply.


	2. Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ring shopping! Mostly dialogue.

“So…who’s this ring for exactly? And why are you buying it?” Sue Wilson asks of Amy as she stares intensely into the case of sparkling rings. 

Amy had asked her if she wanted to go ring shopping with her as soon as she got into the office, and Sue had readily agreed, not having any prior lunch plans and always willing to get out of the office. Amy had never explained to her why they were going ring shopping, or who the ring was for, and the question was asked so casually that Sue wasn’t even sure that she had heard her correctly in that she was going ring shopping. She figured it would be cleared up by the time they got to their destination, but it wasn’t. They were certainly ring shopping, but Sue didn’t have the faintest idea as to why. She figured Amy would eventually inform her as to what was going on, so she patiently waited for Amy’s explanation but it never came. She quickly got tired of waiting and asked Amy her pressing questions hoping to gain some clarity. 

Needless to say, the answer she got was not the one she expected. 

“It’s for my girlfriend.” Amy says nonchalantly, hunched over a display case. She points to a ring inside the section of the case she’s scrutinizing and the woman assisting them takes the row of rings out and places it on top of the case. “What do you think of this one? I think the diamond is too big. An engagement ring doesn’t really need a stone in it, does it?”

“No, it doesn’t, and it is pretty big for an engagement ring. Is she into gaudy jewelry?” Amy shakes her head as she examines the ring before shaking her head again and putting it back into its rightful place. “Also, girlfriend? When did you get a girlfriend and who is she? Explain, please.”

“No, she’s not into gaudy jewelry at all. It’s way to flashy for sure. Plus, I think she’d rather have a band, you know? We’ve been together for over a year and a half, and she’s the head of Selina’s Secret Service detail, Marjorie Palmiotti. Are all of these diamonds? I don’t think she would like a diamond very much…”

“We have sapphires and other types of gems.” The lady says helpfully and Amy nods her head in agreement. “I’ll pull out a couple of sets.”

“I’m sorry, what? How did I not put that together? Shit, so many things make so much sense. Just out of curiosity, why are you the one proposing? Doesn’t seem like something you would do.”

“We’ve been talking about it casually for a few months, but I don’t think she’ll propose because she’s afraid I’ll get cold feet and run off. But I figure if I’ve been in it for almost two years and have absolutely no desire to be with anyone else or leave her then I must be in it for the long haul. Oh wow, this ring is way more subtle.”

“So you’re happy then? That’s a pretty long relationship for you.”

“Extraordinarily so. She’s…amazing. And beautiful, and so patient, and so smart and seems more than willing to deal with me. She cares about me, and I lover her so, so much. Yeah, I think this is the ring.”

“It’s nice. Subtle, like you said with none of the ridiculous pricing of diamonds. I’m glad you’re happy Amy, you deserve it. But how am I the first in the office to learn about this? No one at the office knows anything about the two of you, there have been no rumors, no whispers, no suspicions. Have the two of you been hiding this, or are we all really that self-absorbed?”

“The latter.” Amy says easily. “I mean neither of us are that publicly physical, but we haven’t been hiding our relationship by any means. I mean I felt like it was obvious from the way I swooned when she was around. Me and her had a bet going on about who would be the first to find out and when. The earliest we figured one of you would find out was on our wedding day. And I was more than willing to not say anything to any of you until someone finally figured it out, but then I tried to go ring shopping by myself and was immediately overwhelmed. You just being here is helping immensely. Yeah, this is the ring for sure. I’ll take this one.”

The woman helpfully goes over the specifications of the ring and Amy nods enthusiastically, excitement etched on her face. 

“So why today of all days?” Sue asks.

“Yesterday she bought me this watch. It’s a watch that I had mentioned wanting once but never got around to buying for myself. I mentioned it once, she remembered it and went out of her way to go buy it for me, on a random, non-special Tuesday. I know that it probably shouldn’t be that big of a deal, but she’s always doing stuff like that, you know? She’s always doing these heartfelt, romantic gestures for me for no other reason other than she loves me and wants me to be happy. I’ve never experienced this level of love for anyone else ever, I feel like she’s the only reason that I’m so happy. I would’ve proposed the night she gave me the watch, I wanted to propose, but I obviously didn’t have a ring. But I’m going to buy this ring and make her my wife.”

“Well I’m floored. And a little embarrassed, honestly.” Sue says, shaking her head. “We all spend so much time together at work and yet none of us knew that you’ve been in a relationship with someone that works in our office for well over a year. That’s… amazing.”

“Amazing indeed.” Amy laughs. “Luckily for us, we expected nothing more from you guys.”

“Well I for one am sorry that I didn’t notice how happy you are. It’s very apparent now that I know about it. When are you going to propose?”

“Thanks! Sooner rather than later for sure.” Amy answers as they walk out of the store and back to her parked car. “I just feel like the longer I hold onto it the more anxious I’m going to get.”

“Knowing you I would say that’s accurate.” Sue laughs.


	3. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a smidgeon of smut here.

Amy hadn’t yet prepared a speech.

She hadn’t prepared a speech and figured she needed one, so instead of proposing as soon as possible as was her plan, she held off for over two weeks because she wanted to write a nice, heartfelt speech to go along with her proposal because she felt that Marjorie deserved one. Of course, the longer she held on to the ring, the more anxious she got until it began to seep into things completely unrelated to the proposal, as her anxiety is prone to do and she spent most of her days fretting over it, thinking about it, obsessed with the idea of a speech that at the end of the day didn’t really matter. Marjorie knew something was wrong, she was extraordinarily aware of Amy’s anxiety, no matter how hard Amy tried to hide it and asked her if everything was okay to which Amy responded with a very intense yes. She knew that more often than not Amy would eventually tell her what was wrong so she waited patiently for Amy to be ready to tell her what was bothering her. So in order to not completely give away the surprise, she made a conscious effort to push the impending proposal out of her mind, which she did successfully.  
She pushed it so far out of her mind that she completely forgot about it. 

She forgot that she had the ring, she forgot that she was supposed to be writing a sentimental speech and it sat in her nightstand for a whole extra week before she remembered it. She remembered at the most inopportune time, and in typical Amy fashion, the proposal was a clusterfuck. But in the end Marjorie did say yes so Amy supposes it ended up being perfect after all.

They were in bed, naked, Amy’s hands buried in Marjorie’s hair as Marjorie licks into her cunt. 

“Oh fuck, I love you” Amy gasps and she feels Marjorie chuckle against her. It was true of course, and even though she was saying it in the throes of passion it was irrevocably true in all aspects of her life. She loved everything about her, her patience, her appearance, how she carried herself, her intelligence, her selflessness, how unrelenting she was in her love of Amy. She loved this amazing woman with every fiber of her being, without her Amy knew that she couldn’t be as happy as she is. This introspective moment during an intimate sexual act reminded her that more than anything she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the woman currently between her legs, that she wanted to give her anything and everything Marjorie could ever want, that she wanted to marry Marjorie Palmiotti—

“Oh fuck, stop! Wait, wait, wait!” Amy shouts and Marjorie flings herself away from Amy, looking at her panicked.

“What happened? I’m sorry!” Marjorie says concerned, as she scans Amy’s body for any signs of discomfort. She’s tense but otherwise uninjured and Amy gives her an incredulous look.

“Huh? Why are you apologizing?” Amy asks, sitting up and scrambling to the side of the bed, reaching over to dig in the bottom drawer of her nightstand. Marjorie sits there, confused as Amy frantically rummages through the drawer muttering wildly to herself. Eventually she sits up straight, hiding one of her hands, odd look on her face. 

“What’s happening?” Marjorie asks, worry coloring her voice. She’s still startled at Amy’s exclamation, wondering what could be so pressing that Amy interrupted cunnilingus. Amy doesn’t answer until she adjusts herself so she’s sitting up against the headboard. 

“Okay, so this is terrible timing, but let me get this out. I was going to prepare a speech, and I tried so hard, but it’s like nothing I could get out on paper accurately portrayed my feelings for you, you know?”

“Um no.” Marjorie admits and it’s clear that she has absolutely no idea of what Amy is talking about. She visibly relaxes as it seems Amy’s outburst is completely unrelated to what they were doing before, but she’s still wary. 

“Well okay. I love you, you know? A lot. The most. More than I’ve ever loved anyone ever. You make me so happy, so extraordinarily happy and everything that I go through in life seems manageable with you in my life. I feel like I’m the best I can possibly be when I’m with you, like I’m truly happy. Before you, I can’t remember the last time that I felt like I do now. It’s an indescribable feeling, one I can’t put into words. Sometimes I feel like there are no words in my vocabulary to describe how I feel about you, what I think about you, what you mean to me. I love you, Marjorie, I love you so, so much and I don’t want to remember what my life was like before you were in it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you’ll have me.”

Amy reveals what she was hiding and opens the small black box she was clenching in her hands. In the box sits the ring Amy had been fretting over for entirely too long, the ring that should’ve been on Marjorie’s finger weeks ago.

“Will you marry me?”

“Absolutely yes.” Marjorie whispers and her wide eyes meet Amy’s. “Holy shit Amy, are you for real? Is this for real?” Amy chooses not to answer verbally. She smiles widely and takes the ring out of the box, slipping it onto Marjorie’s finger.

“Holy shit. I love you Amy.”

“Well good. Otherwise this would be weird.” Amy laughs before she pulls Marjorie into a deep kiss. 

“So…do you want me to continue what I was in the middle of doing before I was so rudely interrupted?” Marjorie asks with a wide grin on her face, hand already sliding back down to Amy’s cunt. Amy spreads her legs and Marjorie cups her.

“Fuck yes I do. But make it fast, I’ve been thinking about getting my mouth on you all day.”

“Your wish is my command.” Marjorie says before sliding her finger into tight, wet, heat. Amy shudders, arching up into Marjorie’s hand. “Anything for you, wife.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sure no one will read any of these which is fine, but for some reason, this ship will not leave my head, and frankly i don't want it to. i'm literally all about this.


End file.
